


THE MYSTERY OF THE ROMANTIC DATE

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Bones and Therapist, These are the Mysteries
Genre: Other, i am proud of myself and of my accomplishments, i said i would do it and look i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Therapist try to go clubbing but they are DIVERTED by Shrugging Guy who has a mystery for them to solve?! involving candles?!?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MYSTERY OF THE ROMANTIC DATE

It was a beautiful summer night and Bones had convinced Therapist to go clubbing with him for the first time ever. “I’m gonna drink literally all of the alcohol,” Bones had exclaimed excitedly.

“Bones I don’t think you can afford that much alcohol,” Therapist had replied.

“I can afford whatever the fuck I want now let’s go.”

~at hte CLUB~

“I can only afford two shots,” Bones whined miserably.

“This is a hecka expensive club,” Therapist agreed. “I can afford no shots because as a therapist I make an absolutely abysmal salary and also you have literally never paid me for any of your sessions and honestly I don’t think I actually have any other clients—”

“We should go to a different club so we can get #turnt” Bones said, cutting Therapist off.

“Yeah that sounds good,” Therapist agreed.

BUT just as they were about to shimmy their way out the door Shrugging Guy appeared.

“You guys there is a mystery,” he said.

“What is the mystery?” Therapist inquired.

“Follow me and find out,” Shrugging Guy said pretty darn shadily. He led them out of the club.

~on hte STREET~

“The location of the mystery is that fancy & expensive-looking restaurant just around the corner,” Shrugging Guy told Bones and Therapist, pointing to the building.

“Okay”

~in hte RESTAURANT~

“Excuse me, sir,” Bones said to their waiter after they had been seated, “we are looking for a mystery.”

“I don’t know anything about that,” the waiter said, shifting his eyes back and forth suspiciously. “But I do have candles!!!” He placed the candles in the center of their table and lit them and scurried away.

“Bones,” Therapist whispered across the table, “I think the waiter actually does know about the mystery.”

“I think so too,” Bones hissed conspiratorially. “Did you see the way he was being all suspicious and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Therapist said.

“Yeah.”

Just then the waiter reappeared with two glasses of hella fancy wine.

“Wait how much is this, because I spent the last of my money on a hot dog from a street vendor on the way here,” Bones said, concerned.

“I told you that was a bad idea,” Therapist said.

“Yeah especially because the guy just took my money and then punched you in the face.”

“Yeah I know, that sucked.”

“IT IS FREE” the waiter exclaimed excitedly, placing the glasses in front of them.

“Hot diggity dang we may very well get our opportunity to be Turnt™ after all,” Bones said.

Therapist raised his glass. Bones clinked their glasses together.

“If I could change my expression at all, I would be smiling right now.”

“Yeah me too.”

Miraculously, their sixteen-and-a-half-course dinner was also completely free.

As they were finishing up their dessert, Therapist suddenly thought of something important. “Bones,” he said, “did we ever figure out the mystery?!?!”

“You know what, I actually don’t think we did,” Bones replied.

Just then, Shrugging Guy burst into the restaurant and ran excitedly towards their table. “YOU GUYS” he shouted.

“Dude what gives?” Bones asked him. “There wasn’t even a mystery why are we here.”

“The mystery………..” Shrugging Guy began dramatically, “……….was INSIDE YOU the whole time!!”

Bones and Therapist stared at him. Shrugging Guy shrugged. “Okay I lied, I actually arranged for you guys to come here because I think you’d make a super cute couple~~”

Bones looked at Therapist. Therapist looked at Bones. Years and years of unresolved sexual tension suddenly unfurled in the air between them.

“You know what,” Therapist began.

“We fuckin’ do,” Bones finished.

“Hell yeah OTP 4 lyfe!” Shrugging Guy yelled.

And they all lived happily ever after and no bones were excessively rattled

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 23rd birthday to my boyfriend I told you I would write this for you and I never go back on my word


End file.
